Happy Xmas Ginny
by Cara3
Summary: This Christmas, Harry has a very special gift for his girlfriend, but it won’t be an easy task…


A/N : This is the second of my Happy Day Series, the first being "Happy Brithday Mione", also available here. You better read it first.

****

Happy Xmas Ginny! 

****

By Cara 

December 7th, 2001 

Harry Potter was wandering among his Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fifth year students humming that John Lennon Christmas song. He was happy: the Christmas holidays were coming soon but, more important, today was Friday. And Friday was Ginny's day. 

He and Ginny were both very busy during school year, especially Ginny with her healer studies, so they couldn't see each other as much as they would have liked. So, they had agreed that Friday night would be their night together. Ron _willingly_ agreed to spend those nights at his _fiancée_'s, so Harry had their flat all to himself. Ginny usually got there before he did and she always welcomed him with the most promising kiss and a dinner worthy of Molly Weasley. They would eat and chat and then, well... they would make love passionately and he would hold her in his arms all night long. He loved Fridays. 

And he loved Christmas too. He only started liking this holiday when he entered Hogwarts, but he loved it even more since he started dating Ginny or should he say: since Ginny dared him to date her.

__

One night during his sixth year at Hogwarts - it was about the same time of the year - he was relaxing in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room when she joined him. She sighed heavily before she collapsed next to him on the couch. 

"Are you alright?" he had asked her. 

"No...well, yes, I guess... I just broke up with Dean. I don't care much, really. It's just that he said I was way too stubborn and impossible to live with, and that no man in his right mind would ever want to date me. I mean, do you think I'm really that terrible?"

Harry had looked at her and smiled. She was nothing like terrible, she wasn't terrible at all: in fact she was kind of adorable. She had a temper, all right, but that's what made her glow. And she surely couldn't be worse than Hermione! 

"You're not terrible, you know that Ginny." 

"Oh please! Don't lie to me!" 

"Hey, I'm not lying!" 

"Yes, you are!"

"Oh, yeah? And just how would you know that?" 

"Because even you wouldn't date me!"

What!?! He was sure the expression on his face resembled that of a drowning trout. What did she want him to say? What should he tell her? 

"Er, well... that's not true... I could date you--" 

"But?" 

But?! Oh Merlin! This was getting worse.

"But... er..." 

"I'm not pretty enough?" 

She had come closer to him, he didn't know how, but she was definitely closer. Too close in fact: he could see through her nightdress. He stammered something unintelligible when he felt himself harden inside his pyjama bottom. 

"Well?"

"No, you're really beautiful, but..." 

"I'm not intelligent enough?" 

His eyes were locked on the outline of her breasts. He forced himself to look up at her. 

"No, you're a very brilliant witch, but..." 

"I'm not your kind of girl?" 

"No! You are!" Oh my God! Did he just say that out loud? 

"Then why don't you date me?" 

His mind went blank for a second. He glanced at her: she looked very serious. 

"Er... you really want me to date you?" 

She smiled sadly. 

"You're scared of dating me, aren't you Harry?" 

The way she said his name... his green eyes connected with her brown ones; he wanted to tell her that he could never be scared of her, that she was beautiful and brilliant and powerful and so bloody sexy in that nightdress and that would be the truth, but...

"Well, no, I'm not scared of you -- it's just... I'm scared for you. With this bloody war going on, how could I not be scared?" He sighed. "And besides, you don't want to date me. I'm not very good at keeping girls," he added, thinking about his mess with Cho. "Must be my kissing skills." 

"You don't listen to Hermione a lot, do you?" 

"About what?" 

"Practice does_ make perfect..." _

And she gently brought her lips to his. 

"OUCH! Amber!!! We're here to _practice_! You don't need to use your full strength to jinx me!" 

"Sorry Audrey. But on the other hand, when are you really going to fight someone who's going to go easy on you?" 

Harry came back to reality. 

"Girls! Miss Greene, please, be gentle. You wouldn't want to injure your friend for the holidays. Though, you're right: Miss Caron, you should take this more seriously and keep your concentration on the battle. A fraction of second can cost you a lot. Understand?" 

"Yes Professor Potter," both girls said. 

They resumed their fighting and he continued walking among the groups to correct them or prevent the fights to get nasty. 

The John Lennon song came back to his mind and he smiled. That was his song, their song. _Happy Xmas, War is over_. It was on Christmas day that he finally destroyed Voldemort, but he didn't like thinking about that, it was still too painful. What he wanted to remember was that Ginny gave herself to him for the first time that night. Merlin, he loved that girl! At first, he wasn't sure about his feelings for her, but soon, he found out that he couldn't stop thinking about her, that he always wanted to be with her. And when they made love that night, it was clear to him that he'd be doomed if she left him someday. She was his sun in the day, his star in the night, his angel in this world, his soul mate. She gave sense to his life and all he wanted to do was to make her happy until his last breath. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms everyday, he wanted her to bear his children. Because of her, he wanted children! He wanted to take care of her; he wanted to grow old with her and that's what he was going to offer her this Christmas. Cornish Pixies danced in his stomach as he thought about the diamond ring he had bought a while ago, he hoped she would say yes. But until Christmas, he had to keep his secret and his doubts... 

The bell rang and the kids ran out of the class as fast as if they had disapparated, but he couldn't blame them: he wanted to go as much as they did, if not more. He packed his things and got out of the castle to walk back to his flat, which was in Hogsmeade. As much as he wanted to see Ginny, he didn't feel like flooing home: he just loved walking in the snow at Christmas time and looking at all the decorations everyone had put up. The tiny coloured lights looked so magical in the snow. He got caught in the spirit as well and Ron almost sent him to St. Mungo's one night when he got home from work and found him in the middle of the flat, surrounded by a tonne of Christmas lights, ribbons, crowns, balls, tinsels and all sorts of decorations. And the things he said when he saw the Christmas tree Harry had bought -- it was definitely not the kind of words one would use in a civilized conversation. But Harry had to say he was right: the tree was so big, it took up half the living room! But it was so majestic! All of his presents were already carefully placed under it, perfectly wrapped and he couldn't wait until Christmas to give them all. He wished Ron would understand what it meant to him to have a real Christmas. Poor Ron, he was working himself to death these days, always doing overtime. If only he could let himself relax and enjoy this holiday season just like everyone else... 

He arrived at his flat and entered. He frowned: no light, no warmth, no delicious smells of food cooking...

"Ginny?" 

No answer. 

"Ginny?" 

Well, she was definitely not there. Was she caught at school? Did she forget about their little _rendez-vous_? Was she with another guy? 'Woah! Relax Harry, there must be an explanation,' he thought. In one snap, he disapparated and apparated right in front of Ginny's dorm room in Oxford College. He knocked. 

"I'm busy!" said an annoyed voice. 

Wow! Not quite the greeting he was expecting.

"Er, it's me, Gin." 

He heard a sigh through the door and a second later she opened the door. Oh, dear! She looked like a mess! Well, she was still pretty, but so pale. Her hair was all falling from her ponytail and she had pouches under her eyes, which she could have kept a joey in! 

"Gin! Are you all right? You look sick." 

"No, I'm fine. I haven't slept in days, but aside from that, I'm fine." 

He came in and closed the door behind him while Ginny went back to her desk, which was piled with so many books that he wondered how come it hadn't collapsed yet. Oh damn it! Now he knew why she hadn't shown up at his flat: her end of term exams had started! Each year it was the same: Ginny was shutting herself in her dorm and studied night and day for her exams, she neglected eating and was bringing herself to the limits of having a nervous breakdown. She never used to be like that in Hogwarts, but since she was in college, she was worse than Hermione was. Harry moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. 

"When did you start studying?" 

"On Monday..." 

"Then I guess you can take a break." 

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry about tonight! I can't, I just can't... there are all those books I have to read and reread 'cause I don't know half of what I should and--" 

"Shhh Honey. It's okay for tonight, I know you have to study, but you will take a break. You haven't eaten, have you?" 

Ginny shook her head. 

"Then you keep on studying while I fix us something to eat, okay?" 

She sighed but nodded. 

Harry kissed her cheek and started to look around for some food. Fortunately, her mum wouldn't let her starve and he found all he needed. He made ham sandwiches with home made bread and ham, he found some cheese, raw vegetables and made them some tea. 

"It's ready, love." 

Ginny nodded but kept her head in her book. Harry sighed. He took his wand and vanished everything that was on her desk. 

"Hey!!!" 

"Ginny, please. You're going to get them back, but I want you to eat first. You need your strength, you wouldn't want to get sick." 

"You sound just like mum," she whispered. 

"Well, don't make me bring her here!" 

Ginny looked at him and smiled a bit. He gave her a plate and sat on her bed with his. Ginny devoured her sandwich without a word; she really was hungry! He made her another one. 

"So, how are your courses?" he tried. 

"Worse than hell! Some teachers just shouldn't have the right to teach. And some expect us to learn all of those books by heart and it's impossible, but they're right, we have to if we want to be good healers." 

Her lip shook and her eyes were full of tears. 

"And I'm so bad, Harry! We had to practice simple charms among us and -- and I gave my partner a black eye, a cold and a broken wrist!" 

Harry refrained from smiling: he knew she was exaggerating things. Though he still felt bad for her. 

"Merlin, I was just suppose to take his temperature! Oh, I'll never be a good healer..." 

Tears ran down her cheeks. Harry settled his sandwich and took her in his arms. 

"Shhh, love. You're being hard on yourself. If you already knew everything, you wouldn't be in school right now, it takes time. You'll be good, I'm sure of that. You're just exhausted." 

He rubbed her back and felt her relax a bit. 

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" he tried. 

She shook her head. 

"I'd love to, but I don't have time Harry..." 

"Let's make a deal, okay? I'll let you study for-- let's see -- three hours and then you stop for the night, okay?" 

"Well, I'm not sure if..." 

"Er...it's not up for discussion, sweetheart," he said giving her no choice but to agree. 

She growled. 

"You're lucky I love you, 'cause I could curse you for that," she muttered. 

"It would surprise me: after all, I'm the best defence against the dark arts wizard in the whole world." 

She smiled. "You certainly were more modest at 11... Mum brought me some cookies, want some?" 

They drank their tea and ate cookies while Harry was telling Ginny about his week and about all the new Christmas decorations he had bought for his flat. Ginny finished her cup and stated to twist on her chair. 

"Okay, I'll give you back you books now. Merlin, if I had knew I would be dating a bookworm, I would have dated Hermione long before," he said to tease her as he was making her books reappear. 

She looked up at him. "And you think Ron and I would have let that happen? You really don't know the Weasleys!" 

"Oh, I'm starting to get a pretty good idea, thank you," he said. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you Ginny. Three hours, starting -- now!" 

"Love you too," she said, and she returned to her books while he cleaned the dishes. After, he settled on her bed and conjured the sixth years' homework and started to correct it. 

Three hours later, Harry set down his correcting quill and looked at Ginny. "Time's up, love." 

"5 more minutes, please Harry..." 

He frowned at her. 

"Just to finish this page..." she whined. 

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you." 

And he watched her as she studied, pulling her hair and sighing every minute. She looked so tense. He was glad that being a teacher wasn't that hard. He would never have been able to do everything she was doing. He had to say she was strong, but as strong as she was, she also was vulnerable and that's why he needed to take care of her. As promised, she finished her page and closed her book, sighing one more time. 

"I hate you Harry," she said in a low voice. 

He hugged her from behind. 

"No, you don't. You'll have plenty of time to study tomorrow. All you need for now, is to relax and sleep." 

He kissed her cheek. She kissed him too. 

"I know you're right, but-- it's just that I have so much work to do," she said, pointing desperately at her desk. 

"You'll do fine Ginny, you always have great marks." 

"It's not just the marks, that's important, Harry. I have to know that stuff. You wouldn't want a healer who needs to look in her books to take your temperature, would you?" 

"Well, no-- but if she's as beautiful as you are, I'm ready to forgive her a lot of things." 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Da-- men!" 

"Oh come on! You've been raised with six boys, you've heard worse, I'm sure!" 

"Oh yes! So, if I can't work, is that massage offer still good?" 

"Well of course, my love!" 

He let her go and she stood up and stretched. Her T-shirt went up a bit, revealing her perfect little tummy and Harry had to struggle to stay calm and not jump on her. She washed her face, flossed and brushed her teeth and then, undid her ponytail and started to brush her blazing red hair he loved so much. It was so long and thick. He loved how it fell on her body when they made love. He shook his head and stood up. 

"Let me," he said, taking her brush. He carefully undid the knots that were in it before he started working with longer strokes. Ginny was moaning as he proceeded. 

"Oh that feels so good..." 

Harry went on like this for a while, still amazed by how soft it was and then, he set down the brush and started to plait the red silk he was playing in. He tied it and then kissed her in the neck. 

"Thanks Harry, I already feel better." 

She moved around him and untucked the sheets of her bed. Harry sat at her desk to observe her as she started to undress. She took off her jeans and he shifted uncomfortably. Damn! He wasn't 16 anymore! Why couldn't he control himself better? She took off her T-shirt and bra and Harry was bemused once again by how beautiful she was. She lay on her bed, looked at him and smiled. 

"Poor Harry, I'm not being very nice with you tonight, am I?" 

"Don't think about me, love. I'm a grown man, I can control myself." 

'Yeah, right!' said a voice in his head. Ginny only smiled. He started to massage her shoulders and back and felt how tense she really was as all her muscles were contracting under his touch. Soon though, they got smoother and Ginny started to moan softly. 

"Have I told you how much I love you Harry?" 

"Hmm, you did -- before you told me you hated me." 

"I was kidding, you know." 

"I know, just teasing you. Turn around." 

Ginny turned on her back and he started to massage her feet. 

"Harry, that tickles..." 

"Oh, sorry." 

He continued, taking care not to tickle her and she relaxed again. He tried his best to keep his attention on her feet, but his eyes kept looking at her round breasts. He bit his lip. Then he moved up to her face and kissed her on the lips. 

"Sit up." 

Ginny looked puzzled, but obeyed. Harry sat behind her and motioned her to rest her head on his lap. He undid her plait and ran his fingers through her hair. Then, he started massaging her face, rubbing all the tension from her temples and forehead. 

"Oh Merlin," she whispered when his hands moved to her head and started to massage it through her hair. "Oh that feels better than all the rest..." 

He kept on like this until she asked him to stop. He moved from under her to her side. 

"I haven't thanked you for all you did for me tonight Mr. Potter," she said with a seductive smile. 

"Ginny, you -- you don't have to. I understand that you're tired and --" 

"Shhhh... I was not talking about that. I think I can still manage to give you a proper kiss though. Except, of course, if you don't want to..." 

"Are you crazy?" 

He kissed her fully on the lips, bringing her closer to him. One second and he was hard again. He wanted to end the kiss so he wouldn't lose the tiny control he had left, but Ginny would have none of it. She took off his glasses and pressed herself even more against his body. Maybe he could just-- He slid one hand to her side and caressed her breast with his thumb. Ginny moaned against his lips. He knew what he wanted to do to her, and he could tell that was exactly what she wanted too. This girl was going to be the death of him. 

He trailed kisses along her jaw line to her neck where he found her pulse point. He sucked gently on it and Ginny moaned louder. He let his lips go lower and lower, to her collar bone, her shoulder... His thumb toyed with her nipple in a way he knew was going to drive her insane. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, holding him against the flesh he was laving with his tongue. He took her nipple between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. 

"Harry, please..." 

Damn! And to think she didn't want to stop studying! He took her other nipple fully in his mouth and sucked on it avidly. His hands were caressing each part of her body, his lips kissing them. She was shivering under his touch and he felt powerful again, like each time he was making love to her. She tugged on his shirt and got it out of his trousers and he went back to her lips as she unbuttoned it. He helped her pull it off his shoulders then resumed his kissing. He slid one hand between her thighs and found she was already wet. He growled thinking he wouldn't find his release with her tonight, but forced himself to focus on her, she needed this and he wanted her to take it and relax. He caressed her over the thin cotton that was covering her and she arched her hips in his hand. He kissed her tummy, her navel, going lower, getting closer to his goal. Ginny was moaning even louder by now and he had forgot about everything else in this world. She was there, she was his and he was going to make her scream his name. He grabbed her panties between his teeth and started to pull them down. He raised her hips and took them off. Merlin she was beautiful! He caressed her thighs as he brought his lips to her centre and started tasting her. He felt her whole body react to his touch and he hardened even more to a point that was now near painful. His hands were caressing her bum, raising her to him as he licked her with more intensity. She was close, so close... He slid two fingers inside of her just in time to feel her muscles clench around them. And then, her whole body tensed and she shivered as she breathed his name again and again until she collapsed onto her mattress again. 

Harry trailed kisses on her skin on his way back to her lips and he held her to his chest as both of them breathed heavily. Ginny cuddled in his arms. 

"Harry? Will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Of course I will, love. You know I'd stay every night if you asked me to. I love you Ginny." 

He kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you too Harry," she managed to say as she yawned. 

Two minutes later, she was sleeping in his arms. Harry was looking at her with adoration; she looked so peaceful and innocent just like this. He would do everything for her. He grabbed his wand and made all of her books disappear before he let himself doze off. One can never be too careful...

He was awakened sometime later by sobs. He stretched his arm to notice that Ginny was not in bed anymore. He opened his eyes and saw her, crying at her desk, wearing nothing but his shirt. He stood up and went to her. 

"Ginny... what is it, love?" 

"Oh Harry, I had a terrible nightmare: I was sitting for my next exam and it was all gobbledegook to me! I didn't know a thing, just as if I had studied the wrong thing all week! I woke up, and to ease my mind, I wanted to check my books and... they're all gone Harry! It's horrible, I've lost everything and --" 

"Shhhh, Ginny. It's me. I vanished all your books so you wouldn't do that. Please, come back to bed, you need to sleep." 

"Harry! I need those books!" she said angrily. 

"Ginny, it's 3 am and I don't feel like arguing. You come back to bed and your books will reappear at 9 o'clock, not a second before. Good night." 

He went back to bed and closed his eyes. God he hated doing that, but if her gave her just one book, she would spend the rest of the night studying it. He heard her sigh and felt her body press against his again. 

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. "I know you want the best for me, but I'm so nervous -- and tired -- I really need to sleep, you're right." 

Harry turned around and smiled at her. 

"It's okay, love. I understand." 

He kissed her and took her in his arms until she fell asleep again. He fell asleep as well, and when he woke up, the sun was piercing through the thin curtains of her dorm. He looked at her alarm clock: 8H00. He woke up carefully and silently rummaged her fridge and cupboards to find some food to make them a decent breakfast. He managed to make them some coffee, toast and eggs before Ginny started to move. She stretched and looked at him. 

"Whatimesit?" 

"Not 9 yet, sweetheart. Good morning to you too. Are you hungry?" 

She smiled. 

"Sometimes, you really must wonder what you're doing with such a rude girl. Sorry Harry. Good morning to you and yes, I'm very hungry. And is that coffee I smell?" 

Harry brought her a tray in bed, smiling. 

"Yes Ginny, fresh and hot coffee and there's toast and eggs, eat everything you want." 

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet, I don't deserve you! Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before she attacked her breakfast. 

At 9 o'clock, the books reappeared as promised and Ginny was all ready for them. Harry kissed her and warned her before he left. 

"I'll come back tonight to make sure you eat a proper dinner and go to bed early. I love you Ginny. Have a good day." 

"Love you too Harry. Thanks." 

He kept his promise. Every night he went to her dorm, made her dinner, let her study till a reasonable hour and then, he took her books away for the night so she would sleep properly. He was glad to do so as Ginny was not getting better as her exams were passing by. He didn't recognise her: usually, she would say things like "only two more to go" or "there's less left than there was" and her mood would improve with each day closer to the holidays, but not this year. Each night, she burst into tears and had more and more nightmares. Harry was comforting her, facing her anger, her despair. He did everything he could, but it didn't seem to be enough.

December 20th, 2001 

Finally, the day of her last exam came. Harry managed to finish his classes earlier and went to wait for her in front of her examination room to surprise her with a dozen white roses. He smiled when he spotted her blazing hair amongst all the students that were coming out of the room, but it didn't last for long. His smile disappeared completely when he saw her: she was crying. She saw him and ran into his arms. He hugged her and caressed her back, whispering to her to calm down, that everything was all right, but she only sobbed harder. 

"I failed this one, Harry! Oh it was horrible... just like in my nightmares! Oh, I knew this would happen -- I don't deserve to be a healer." 

Harry looked around and saw that her classmates' faces were just as worried as she was. Even if they were not crying, some were very close.

"Shhhh Ginny, don't say that. Look at your friends, they're all just as concerned as you are. It was a tough one, but surely they won't flunk everybody, will they?" 

"No but, some will. I surely will. And we won't know until we come back in January. How can they let us suffer like this? I'm sure they will have happy holidays while we will worry to death! The bastards!" 

Well, the good thing was, she wasn't crying anymore.

"Well, er... do you want to do something to celebrate your end of term?" 

She gave him a killer look. 

"C'mon love, I just want you to unwind, to forget all of this for a day or two."

She sighed and pouted as she leaned on his chest. 

"No, I just want to sleep -- until January." 

He caressed her hair. 

"Then, you're coming with me, my Sleeping Beauty. You'll be able to rest, Ron will come home late. He's always working overtime these days." 

Ginny nodded. "Okay, but you better find some floo powder, 'cause I'll just splinch myself, with the state of mind I'm in!" 

He kissed her hair and they left the College. 

They reached his flat and Ginny collapsed on his bed immediately. He covered her with the blankets, kissed her and left the room. He went back to the living room and his gaze fell on the Christmas tree and on the many gifts under. He thought about Ginny's gift and his stomach clenched; what if she was not feeling better by Christmas? Nah, she would be all right. She always had been. But this year was so different. Maybe she just needed to sleep. He sighed, now he understood how Ron was feeling last fall, just before Hermione's birthday. Just thinking about her saying no was unbearable. He shook off that bad thought from his head and went to the kitchen where he started to prepare a romantic dinner for when Ginny would wake up.

He got out the nicest dishes, conjured some flowers, and lit some candles while what would be a delicious roast beef was cooking. When everything was ready, he went to his room to see if Ginny was awake. She was; she was crying. Cuddled like a scared child under the sheets, he could hear her sob. He felt his heart break at the sight of her like this, it was even worse than the sight of her he had back in the Chamber of Secrets. He sat down on the bed and held her in his arms as she cried her heart out. He patted her back, caressed her hair and told her how much he loved her, but nothing seemed to ease her sorrow. She clung to him as he rocked her gently in his arms. Much later, she stopped crying. 

"Are you hungry, love?" 

She shook her head. 

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" 

"No Harry, I don't want anything, thanks." 

Her voice was still full of tears. 

"Oh Ginny, I can't bear to see you like this. What can I do to make you feel better?" 

"Nothing Harry, except maybe steal my grades. Then I would know for sure if I failed and I'd just have to live with it." Her voice was shaking. 

"Shhhh, Ginny, you did the best you could, you know that --" 

"But it wasn't enough! I'm not good enough to be healer!" 

And she started crying again. Damn it! 

"No, Ginny, that's not what I meant! Oh honey..." 

"Just let me sleep Harry, please..." 

She let go of him and lay on the bed, her back facing him. He covered her and got out of his bedroom. He went back to the kitchen where he ate his roast beef all alone, his heart in his throat as he was holding back tears himself. That's how Ron found him. 

"Harry, mate? What's that for? You weren't waiting for me with candles, were you?" 

Harry shook his head, speechless. Ron looked puzzled. 

"Oh, that was for Ginny, was it? That's true, you were joining her after her exam today... where is she?" 

Harry looked at his room. Ron frowned. 

"You'll have to talk mate, 'cause now I really don't understand." 

Harry sighed. 

"She sleeps in my room. She got out of her exam crying and -- and I can't cheer her up Ron, I don't know what to do." 

Ron frowned again. 

"That's not like Ginny. She never cries on her fate for long, she's strong. Tomorrow she'll be alright. Is that roast beef?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, help yourself. I'm sure you're right, but... you should have seen her face, she was so sad." 

He watched Ron as he piled a mountain of mashed potatoes on his plate. 

"Don't worry Harry, she must be having her PMS. Tomorrow's dinner will cheer her up. By the way, Hermione wants us at her flat at 7 o'clock." 

Oh, right. Hermione's dinner. Yeah, that would cheer Ginny up. He smiled and started to chat with Ron as they ate. Later that night, he joined Ginny in his bed. She didn't wake up and he fell asleep at her side. 

December 21th, 2001 

His alarm clock woke him the next morning. He still had one last day of class to give before the holidays. He got out of bed and Ginny didn't even move. He got all ready to go and she still hadn't opened an eye. He left her a note, kissed her head and left. 

His day flew by quickly as he did some special activities with his classes and had a lot of fun. His mind wandered to Ginny a couple of times, but he didn't worry. She would be all right, wouldn't she? At 5 o'clock he left Hogwarts and came back home, happy that the Christmas Holidays were finally there. He opened the door of his flat and saw Ron running through the living room. 

"Hey, Harry! Which tie, blue or black? Hurry, I'm late, Hermione's going to kill me! She wanted help--" 

"Hi Ron, how are you?" Harry laughed. "The black one, mate. Tell Hermione that I held you back. Is that Ginny in the shower? How is she?" 

"It's her, but I didn't see her, just got home. Bye Harry, see you later." 

Ron disapparated with a "pop" and Harry found himself alone in the living room. He smiled and walked to his room just as the shower stopped. He was taking off his clothes when Ginny entered the room. 

"Oh, hi Harry," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. 

She made a motion to go past him, but he grabbed her by the arms and looked at her. 

"How are you today, love?" he said, looking at her worriedly. She shrugged and sighed. 

"Not much better, honestly. I don't really feel like going to that dinner to tell the truth, but Hermione will be disappointed if I don't." 

She started to get dressed and Harry went to the bathroom to take his shower with his happy mood now as small as a golden snitch. He washed himself thinking that maybe being with her friends would make Ginny happy even if she doesn't feel like partying right now. Yes, that dinner would be fun, it's been a long time since the four of them have been together. 

Finished with his shower, he entered his room and found a more than sexy Ginny in a little white dress fixing her hair. She looked like a little angel. He smiled and kissed the nape of her neck. 

"You're beautiful." he said against her skin. 

He was thanked with a smile, a small smile, but still a smile. He also got dressed and at 7 o'clock, they apparated in front of Hermione's flat with their arms full of the classical hostess gifts: wine, chocolate, flowers. Hermione opened the door with a radiant smile and invited them in. Ron joined her and helped them with their cloaks. 

"Everything's fine," he whispered to Harry. "She's in a good mood, she even said the tie was perfect. How's Ginny?" 

Harry pouted and Ron grimaced as he patted him on the shoulder. 

Hermione offered them wine and _hors d'oeuvres _and they had a toast to holidays. They chatted happily, but Harry could see Ginny was acting. Hermione's meal was great -- did she ever fail at anything? -- and Harry ate way too much. He thought she was trying to compete with Mrs Weasley and he wouldn't be the one to judge. The thought made him smile and his eyes fell on his little Miss Weasley. She was playing with her food, her plate still full of everything. Hermione noticed it too. 

"Are you all right, Ginny? Don't you -- don't you like my cooking?"

"Oh no Hermione," said Ginny blushing. "It's delicious, it's just that-- I, er -- I think I caught something, I'm not really hungry. I really don't feel well, to tell the truth, so I... I think I'll just go home." 

Harry knew she was lying, but what could he do? 

"Do you want me to go with you, love? Or do I see you later?" 

"Er... sorry Harry, but, by home, I meant the Burrow." 

Harry felt like he had received a unforgivable curse straight to the heart. Ginny kissed everyone and left. Harry was holding back his tears. Ron hurried back to him. 

"Damn it! What's the matter with her?" 

"Ron!" said Hermione frowning. "She's sick!" 

"No she is not! She's depressed and that's not her! Are you all right Harry?" 

Harry shook his head while Ron told Hermione about Ginny. By the time he had finished, Harry was crying. 

"Oh Harry, don't take it like this, she'll be all right. Remember how I was when we had our N.E.W.T.s?" 

"But you were okay after you were done! She's not! And now, she doesn't want to see me anymore. Oh she'll never say yes..." 

Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned looks. Hermione hugged him. 

"Oh come on Harry, there must be something you can do. You're a brilliant wizard, I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"I tried everything! The only thing that would make her happy is me stealing her grades!" 

"Then do it!" said Ron. 

"What?" he and Hermione both answered. 

"Well, don't steal them, but... I'm sure the great Harry Potter could manage to get everything he wants, can't he?" 

"Ron! You know I'd never do that!" 

"Not even for Ginny?" 

Harry was left with that thought as Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron nodded and Hermione disappeared into the living room and came back a moment later with a beautifully wrapped box. 

"Here you go," she said. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Maybe this will help." 

"What is it?" said Harry, puzzled. 

"Your Christmas present," said Ron. "Open it." 

"But it's not Christmas yet!" 

"No, but we think you should have it now. Go on, open it," said Hermione in her bossy tone.

Harry obeyed and ripped the paper. He opened the box and discovered a picture. The picture of a small cottage. Hey! Wait a minute! That was one of the cottages he had bought! But it was unrecognisable. It was as good as new. 

"Oh Merlin! What have you done to it?" he whispered his voice full with emotion. 

"Oh, nothing much, mate. A couple of simple fixing spells --" 

"New curtains--" added Hermione. 

"New plumbing --" 

"Fresh paint--" 

"Just a few little changes to make our homes suitable for raising our families." 

"Oh God! That's where you were all that time! You never did overtime did you?" 

"Told you that was not a good excuse, Mione." 

"He didn't figure it out before, so I'd say that was a perfect excuse, Ron. Do you like it, Harry?" 

"Oh guys, it's perfect! I don't know what to say. Thanks... thank you so much. But you didn't have to..." 

"Harry! You seriously didn't expect me to just accept that house you bought me without doing anything about it? Now, we're even, mate!" 

Harry smiled at his best friend. 

"Okay, okay. Wow! It's beautiful. You did a terrific job. But still, I don't think I should ask her this Christmas." 

"Harry! You must ask her! Do like Ron said. Swallow your pride and, I don't know, go see her Dean about her grades or something, there must be a way. You have to ask her. She will say yes and we'll all be family!" 

Harry smiled at his friends. They were right. He had to try. He loved her so much. He would do anything to make her happy, even use his fame if it could help him succeed.

December 22nd, 2001 

Damn, what was he thinking? This would never work. 

"Yes Sir, can I help you?" said the non-friendly old woman at the desk. 

"Er, yes -- well, maybe. I'd like to see Healer T. Bones, Dean of the Healing Faculty, please." 

"Do you have an appointment?" said the receptionist with absolutely no sign of a smile. 

Harry swallowed hard: it was now or never. "Er...no, but I wanted to see Healer Bones to discuss that generous donation I was planning to give the faculty and the hospital." 

The eyes of the mean receptionist of St. Mungo's suddenly went wide and she gave him her best smile. 

"Oh, of course. I'll announce you, Mr.--?" 

"Potter, Harry Potter." God, he felt dirty. 

"Oh!!! Mr. Potter. Of course! I'll call him right now!" 

Five minutes later, Harry was sitting in Healer Theodore Bones' office, in the nicest leather chair, a cup of tea in his hand. He had his speech all prepared but he didn't want to use it. And when Healer Bones entered his office, he knew his speech would not affect that kind of man, as the first thing he thought about when he saw him was Professor Dumbledore. Harry felt his heart clench as he thought about his lost friend and mentor, so he decided that honesty would be his best course of action today. He shook hands with the Dean and they sat. 

"So, Mr. Potter, I understand you want to make a generous donation to the school and hospital?" 

"Well, yes Healer Bones. But, to tell the truth, I want something in return," said Harry shyly. 

"Mr. Potter, we do need money, but we are not ready to do anything just to get some." 

"I know it sounds terrible, but I'd like you to listen to me, please." 

Hr. Bone sighed, steepled his fingers under his chin and gave him a sign to go on. 

"Well... it's about one of your students: Virginia Weasley." 

"Ah, yes, Miss Weasley -- very good student. What can I do for her?" 

"Er, actually, it would be for both of us. You see, Miss Weasley and I have been dating for 5 years now and, well... I was going to propose to her this Christmas." 

"Oh! Congratulations! That's good news. But I still don't see what I have to do with it." 

"I'm getting there. You see, Ginny is usually a very happy and joyful girl, always smiling and laughing. But all that changed a couple of weeks ago. Her end of term exams took all her joy away and now she worries day and night because she is sure she has failed all of them. She never used to be like that and I don't recognise her anymore. She's sad and it breaks my heart to see her like that and I don't want to propose to her if she feels that way. So,I was wondering if it would be possible to have her grades before Christmas? I know this would be unfair for the others who looked just as worried, so I'm offering to pay for all it will cost to give them all their marks. This, besides the donation of course." 

The old man looked at him over his half-moon glasses and smiled. 

"So, you want nothing more than to change the entire schedule of handing out the students' marks, do you?"

"I know it's a lot, but--" 

"Granted." 

"What?" 

"I said I would do it. You're right. We're asking a lot from our students, all of these exams within a short period, and to top it all, we make them wait for their marks. No wonder some of them are getting sick. I was a student myself you know, I remember how it was back then." 

"Well thank you Sir, thanks a lot. It means a lot to Ginny. Now let me give you--" 

"You don't need to Mr. Potter." 

"Oh but I insist. Please, I know you could use the money for the benefit of the students and patients. Please." 

Thirty minutes later, Harry was out of the Dean's office 2 000 galleons poorer but with Ginny's grades preciously held against his heart. He didn't want to open the envelope, but Hr Bones had insisted on telling him that Ginny was amongst the best students for each class and that she should be really happy with her grades. He smiled thinking that they would really have to put the Dean on their wedding guests' list. 

December 24th, 2001 

"Ouch!" screamed Harry as he burned himself checking on his cake. 

"Are you alright, Harry?" came Ron's voice from his room. 

"Yes!" he screamed irritably. 

He growled. No, he was not alright! He had burned himself five times this morning trying to prepare a proper Christmas dinner for tonight, and that, without counting the numerous cuts he suffered, trying to peel the potatoes without magic. So much for being romantic!

He was so nervous. He had not seen Ginny since Hermione's dinner last Friday and he still didn't know if she was feeling better. He had owled her, but all she answered was that she was going to be there tonight. He pulled the cake out of the oven and settled it on the counter the moment his sauce started to spill on the stove. 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Um, do you think you're going to survive until tonight, mate?" 

"Please, don't tease me Ron. I'm not in the mood," said Harry as he tried to save what was left of his gravy.

Ron sighed. "Relax Harry, everything is going to be fine. Your plan can't fail. Your dinner is going to be fine if you stop touching it, her good grades will improve her mood, the house will impress her, especially with what you did, and the rest depends on your charm, my little friend. And I don't even want to think about what she's going to do to you in that house." He shivered. "Now, go take a good bath, I'll keep an eye on your stuff. You definitely need to calm down, man. I know how you feel and I know it's hard, but you must trust yourself. Now go." 

"But Ron, you'll get all dirty-- and should already be at Hermione's. Her parents are waiting for you both at--" 

"I know, I'll floo her, she'll understand. Go." 

"Thanks Ron." 

Ron was right, a bath was definitely what he needed. He got out of the bathroom all relaxed and thanked Ron once more before his best friend left for Hermione's flat. He checked his menu one last time and started to dress the table. He placed on a red and gold tablecloth the Christmas dishes he had bought and got out his best crystal glasses and silver cutlery. He lit red and gold candles, decorated the table with some holly and placed some wine on ice to chill. He put some Christmas music in the background and, as a final touch, he hung some mistletoe at the entrance door. He checked under the Christmas tree one last time, just to make sure Ginny's gifts were still there, and then he went to his room to get dressed. He chose a black pair of trousers and a black shirt diagonally striped with tiny beige lines, the one she had given him on his last birthday. He was trying to button his sleeves when she knocked on the door. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, tried miserably to straighten his hair and ran to the door. 

"Hi," said Harry, uncertain. 

"Hi," answered Ginny, smiling. 

He let her in and helped her with her packages and cloak. 

"How are you?" he risked. 

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. 

"I'm going to be fine, Harry. I've been better, but I'm fine. If they wanted to ruin my Christmas, I won't give them that pleasure. Is that mistletoe?" 

Harry nodded and soon, he had Ginny's arms around his neck and her lips on his. It was a soft kiss, sweet, just like her. And it's been so long since she'd kissed him.

"I've missed you so much, Ginny." 

"Missed you too, Harry. I'm so sorry--" 

"Shhhh. Just forget about it. It's Christmas Eve. Do you want to go in the living room? I'll get us some wine." 

Ginny nodded. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of wine he had put to chill, as well as wine glasses and appetisers. He joined her in the living room and paused as he entered the room. Now that he knew she would be alright for the evening, his mind was free of guilt when he let his eyes linger on her body. She was wearing a perfect little black dress: tight, bustier at the top and it stopped just above her knees. Her hair was pulled in an elegant bun and some locks were falling on the pale freckled skin of her shoulders. The diamond necklace and earrings he had given her last Christmas were shining on her and made her look like a princess. His princess. She was looking at pictures of them above the fireplace when he offered her her glass. 

"Thanks," she said as she took it. 

"You're beautiful, Ginny. I'm really glad you came tonight." 

"I wouldn't have missed this, Harry. I love you. You're my angel: no matter how I feel and how it makes me act towards you, you've always been there for me and I've never thanked you properly for that." 

She set down her glass near the picture and kissed him again, still softly, but more hungrily. Harry also set down his glass and kissed her back, pressing her closer. It wasn't long before he felt himself harden and he ended the kiss. 

"Sorry Gin, but I think we should eat first, 'cause once I get started with you--" 

"I know, you won't be able to take your hands off me," she said as he was catching his breath. 

"Not only my hands, you know..." 

"I know," she smiled suggestively. "Weren't you talking about food?" 

"Sometimes, I really wonder how come you and Ron are so thin." 

"High metabolism," she smirked.

They ate in a joyful mood, laughing as wine coloured their cheeks a nice shade of pink. Well, Ginny ate more than him, but that was normal since he was a bit -- okay, very -- nervous. Ginny noticed it though. 

"What is it Harry? You're not eating. You don't like you own cooking?" she said, teasing him. 

He turned bright red before he could find a credible explanation. 

"Er, no, of course not. It's just that, er, well... I kept tasting this stuff all afternoon while I was cooking it, so -- and besides, it's not the first time you've eaten more than I did." 

"That's it, say I'm fat!" she said, faking outrage. 

"Actually, you look a bit too skinny for me. More cake?" 

"With pleasure!" 

They finished their meal and returned to the living room to enjoy one of his favourite drinks: coffee with a dash of Bailey's. They drank silently, sitting side by side on the couch, holding hands with their eyes locked on the fire. 

"So," whispered Ginny, "when do we get to have our presents?" 

Harry smiled. 

"It's the same thing each year, love: not before midnight!" 

Ginny pouted. "Not fair..." 

Harry kissed her cheek smiling. As they fell silent, they heard the first notes of his favourite Christmas song being played.

__

So this is Christmas, 

__

And what have you done? 

__

Another year over, 

__

A new one just begun.

"Wanna dance?" 

Ginny smiled and gave him her hand. "I'd love to." 

He held her against his chest as they swirled with the music, moving to its rhythm, their hearts beating with its lyrics. 

"I love that song," whispered Ginny. 

"Me too Ginny, it means a lot to me." 

Their eyes locked for a moment and they kissed. Their lips stayed joined as they continued to dance, lost in their love, long after the song stopped. It took midnight to bring them back to earth. 

"Happy Christmas, Ginny," said Harry against her lips as the clock's bell rang. 

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Now, it's time to open our presents," she smiled against his lips. 

"Do you deserve presents?" he teased. 

Well, I can't speak for myself, but I know you certainly do. Come on..." 

She took his hand and led him in front of the Christmas tree where she sat on the floor. He sat in front of her as she held out a box to him. He took it and smiled. Ginny didn't have a lot of money since she had to pay for her healer studies, so each year, she managed to make something for him. She was very talented and he wondered what she had done this year. He unwrapped the box and opened it. 

"Blimey!" 

She had made him a chest of Quidditch Christmas ornaments: little snitches, quaffles, bludgers, tiny brooms and golden posts were moving in a beautiful mahogany box, waiting to be hung on a Christmas tree. 

"Ginny, they're amazing!" 

"Thanks. I wasn't sure you would like it..." 

"Like it? I love it! Two of my most favourite things combined! Everything is so detailed and just-- hang on, what's that?" 

He had seen a little wrapped box amongst the ornaments. He looked at Ginny, puzzled. She smiled at him. He opened the box and found a little snitch on a golden chain. He took it in his hand and the snitch opened, revealing a picture of her on one side and a lock of her hair on the other. An inscription reading "_I'm your snitch_" was etched on the back. He fastened the golden chain around his neck and leaned towards her. 

"Ginny, thanks. It's beautiful. With this, I'll always have a part of you close to me." 

He kissed her. He got lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes for a moment before he remembered he had not given her her gifts yet. He cleared his throat. 

"Well, first...this one is not really from me, but you've been waiting for this for a long time. Happy Christmas, love." 

He held out a box to her, which contained the envelope with her marks. She frowned at him as she took it and wondered what he was trying to tell her as she unwrapped the box. 

"Oh Merlin!" she said, dropping the envelope, covering her mouth with her hands when she recognised the logo of the Healing Faculty. 

"Harry! Is -- is this?" 

"Yes love, open it. " 

She opened the envelope with shaking hands and drew out a piece of parchment, which she stared at for several moments. Then she started crying as she threw herself at his neck. 

"Oh Harry! It's wonderful! I've passed! How did you do that? They never... oh, I love you so much! And I have good grades, I can't believe it! Oh, I love you Harry!" 

She kissed him passionately, not giving him a chance to breathe, but he didn't care: his Ginny was back. Happy, joyful, full of laughter and best of all, she was snogging him senseless! When she let go of him, she looked at him a long time. 

"How have you done this, Harry? It's impossible! " 

"No, it's not. I just had a little chat with your Dean and I convinced him that it wasn't humane to make you all wait for so long. So, right now, all of your friends have their marks too." 

"You're amazing Harry, no wonder I love you so much!" 

She kissed him again. 

"Now, are you ready for your real present?" 

Ginny sat back and smiled like a little girl as she nodded. He handed her a bigger box than the previous one and she unwrapped it faster than it took him to look at his watch. He was right on time. She opened the box, reached in and held up the contents, frowning. He refrained from smiling. 

"Er…what is it? " she whispered. 

"It's a rooster statuette, honey." 

"Er, well, yes, I know, but?" 

"Don't you know what they say about receiving a rooster as a gift?" 

Ginny shook her head, but looked at him intently. 

"Well, they say that when someone gives you a rooster, it shall bring happiness in your home. I wanted you to have happiness in your new home." 

"What new ho-- " 

She never finished her question as she disappeared right in front of his eyes. Perfect. He gave her a minute, checked if he still had the ring in his pocket and disapparated to his cottage, right in the living room where she was standing. 

"Harry, where are we?" 

He grabbed the portkey from her hands and put it on the ground before he took her hand. 

"Don't you like this place?" he whispered. 

Ginny took a better look around. The entire house was painted in white and was full of the Christmas decorations he had brought earlier this weekend. A fire was burning into the fireplace. There was no furniture yet, but it already looked warm and inviting. Harry thanked Ron and Hermione mentally for their wonderful work and looked at Ginny again. 

"So, do you like it?" 

"Well, yes, it's a beautiful house, but, where are we? Whose house is this?" 

"It's your house Ginny -- er, _our_ house." 

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" 

He kneeled at her feet. 

"Ginny, you're my angel. You've helped me though the worst moments of my life and made me stronger. You've been there for me, making me happy in ways you don't even know. You're my inspiration, my life and I want to do the same for you because I love you. There are so many things I wish I could say... I just want to make you happy all my life. I want you to be the first thing I see when the sun rises, I want to feel you against my skin every night, I want to have children with you, I want you -- I want you to be my wife. Virginia Eve Weasley, will you marry me?" 

She threw herself on her knees to hug him and cried as she kissed him passionately. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes I will, Harry. I'll be your wife and I promise to cherish you all my life. I love you so much, Harry." 

They kissed again until he realised he had forgot something. 

"Um, Ginny -- wait, this is for you." 

He got the little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. 

"Oh," breathed Ginny when she saw the ring. 

He slipped it on her finger and she took a closer look to the diamonds. She sighed. 

"Merlin Harry...it's too much. I-- " 

"Nothing's too good for you Ginny." 

They smiled at each other. 

"I love you so much, Harry. Will you give me a tour of the house?" 

"Well of course, love. Come on." 

He took her hand, kissed it and they got up from the floor. 

He led her from the living room to the kitchen through the dinning room and upstairs to see the rooms. Ginny's eyes were shining. 

"See, there are four bedrooms, but it will be an easy job to add some more." 

She laughed. 

"Harry, I don't think I'll follow my mother on that track. Four rooms are enough for now. Oh, look at the view! The backyard is beautiful! And that little house next to ours is just lovely! I hope the neighbors are nice. " 

"Actually, they're very nice, " he said as he hugged her. 

"You've met them?" 

"Yeah... a certain Mr Ronald Weasley and his future wife. " 

"No! You're kidding me! Oh Harry, how did you do it?"

"Easy, I bought the two houses and I gave the other to Ron and Hermione when they got engaged. Ron was really angry about it at first. So to get back at me, he repaired both houses with Hermione's help. And now, we have a perfect little house. " 

"And I'll have a perfect little husband," she said as she kissed him. 

They went back to the living room holding hands. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" said Harry. "Do you want to go back home?" 

Ginny turned to face him and smiled. "Harry, this is our home now." 

She flicked her wand and soft music filled the almost empty room. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Actually, I thought that we could -- dance." 

"That's a great idea. " 

They danced to the music, looking in each other's eyes. Harry thought he had never seen so much love in Ginny's eyes. He took one lock of her hair that was resting on her shoulder and twirled it between his fingers. 

"I love you, Mrs Potter." 

He kissed her, but Ginny broke the kiss. 

"Er, actually, it's going to be Mrs Weasley-Potter. " 

Harry frowned. 

"Well, I won't be going through 4 years of suffering into healing school to become Healer Potter! It's not me, and it sounds ridiculous: it rhymes! And by the way, in some countries, women are not even changing their names anymore! But don't worry, our kids will still be little Potters, alright?" 

"And I thought that marrying a Weasley would be easy! No, I'm just kidding, you can keep your name as long as you wear your wedding ring to work." 

"Oh! Is Mr. Potter a bit jealous here? Scared that his _fiancée_ will go off with the first little intern that passes by? Or maybe a cute patient?" She flashed her playful smile. 

"Actually, that would be a very bad move on your part. After all, I _am_ Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the-- " 

"-- wizarding world, I know. Stop trying to be arrogant, Harry, you're really bad at it. " 

They laughed, but Ginny soon became serious again. "But, you know, you really are the best man I could wish for" 

She kissed him and he knew that this time, she wouldn't let him go. 

"Make love to me, Harry..." 

Her lips were on his ear, sucking gently on his lobe and Harry didn't need to be asked twice. It'd been so long since he had held her against his skin, so long since he had touched her, so long... Too long. 

"Ginny, I've missed you so much. I want you so bad, it hurts." 

"I've missed you too, Harry. Take me, please..." 

He found her lips again and kissed her with all his soul, to tell her everything he wanted her to know. They were getting married! He couldn't believe it. All of his dreams were coming true. She would be his forever. He would take great care of her; he never wanted to lose her. Tears came to his eyes as he kissed her and he pressed her tighter against him. Ginny broke the kiss to take off his glasses and noticed it. She ran her thumb on his wet eyelashes. 

"Harry, are you alright, love?" 

"Yes, Ginny. I'm just -- very happy. I love you so much. " 

"Oh Harry…" 

She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. His hands ran down her back and caressed her buttocks and thighs. She felt so perfect under his touch. Tonight, he felt like worshipping her, his angel. His hand found the hem of her dress and moved up the bare skin of her thigh. Her skin was so warm and soft. She moaned against his lips and started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off him just as his hand reached her bum. He shivered as she grabbed his black undershirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled her back to him and kissed her fiercely, pressing her against his hardened member. She moaned again as his lips left hers to explore her jaw line, neck and shoulders. Her smell and the taste of her skin intoxicated him. She smelled like wild flowers and tasted like honey. She was driving him mad. His hands found the zipper of her dress and pulled it all the way down until it fell on the floor, revealing her perfect body. Her skin was of a white so pure, it seemed to him like she glowed. He kissed her freckles. He liked to tell her that they were fairy kisses. Then his lips found the rosy point of her breast and he teased it with his tongue until Ginny pleaded for more. She unfastened his trousers and he was more than happy to get out of them. He let her go to slip them off and pulled out his wand. He conjured a large furry white rug on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. He turned back to her; she was smiling. 

"White fur?" 

He got red in the cheeks. 

"Well, it's Christmas, isn't it? And besides, I thought you might like it." 

She pressed herself against him. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." 

They kissed and he lowered her onto the rug. He continued to kiss her as his hands explored her body. Her hands were caressing the fur and she was moaning softly. 

"So, what do you think Mrs Weasley-Potter? Wasn't it a good idea?" 

She looked at him. 

"This thing is definitely staying here. But, Harry, please..." 

He smiled at her before he kissed her. She grabbed his boxers and stated to pull them past his hips. He helped her and took them off. He went back to caressing her, softly sliding his lips all the way up her body. He slid his fingers under the black lace of her knickers and pulled them down her slender legs, revealing her auburn curls. He ran a finger through them; she was so wet. He circled her clit and watched her shiver. 

"Harry, please, I want you so bad..." 

She rolled on top of him and took him inside of her. Merlin, she felt so good. And she looked like a goddess with her hair falling all over her face and shoulders. He rocked his hips in rhythm with hers, holding her firmly to him. Fire was burning to his core; he wouldn't last for long. His thumb found her curls again and he caressed her until he felt her tighten around him, their gazes locked and they both came, their orgasm taking them into oblivion. 

Ginny collapsed on his chest and he caressed her back as they were both trying to catch heir breath. 

"I love you, Harry, " she said as she kissed his shoulder. 

"Love you too, Ginny, more than I could ever say..." 

He kissed the top of her head. She slowly fell asleep against his heart as he whispered words of love to her. He smiled as he looked at her, he knew they would live happily ever after. He didn't know if they would have many children, but he knew that their best Christmas were still to come.

- The end - 

Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you. May this holiday season bring you loads of fun, happy memories and more important, love. 

A very very big "THANK YOU" to my wonderful Beta Ambergreene. I love you dear!!!

Kisses 

Cara 

xxx 

****


End file.
